exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Patrol
"The Lost Patrol" is the 24th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Rita Torres, believed dead by her fellow ExoTroopers, takes charge of the Exo Scouts that found her. A few of them resent this, and while she tries to lead them all to her exosquad, they arrange for her to have an accident that they believe results in her death. The ExoScouts are then captured by a group of raptor Neo Warriors, which had been dispatched by Typhonus in the hopes that the ExoScouts could reveal the location of the exosquads on Mars. But Torres is not dead, and she manages, one by one, to free the ExoScouts who then truly follow her. Meanwhile, Able Squad and the remainder of Baker Squad have arrived at the site of what they believe to be an underground Neo complex, but they discover that it is something far more unusual. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *Alec DeLeon *Rita Torres *Typhonus Quotes *After Torres stops a fight between Pirate and Red: ::Torres: "Look, I can take all of you to my squad, they'll get you to safety but you've got to do exactly what I tell you to do." Rabbit: "Who do you think you are, our mother?" Torres: "That's Sergeant Mother to you kid!" *When the Neo warriors arrive on Mars: ::Raptor: "Serve you and Phaeton." Typhonus: "It talks." Raptor: "I am second brood, more smart." Typhonus: "Good for you." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The Neosapien War has lasted two years to this point. *Torres recovers consciousness. *Torres is able to gain the respect of the ExoScouts and lead them. *Doc explains how he and his fellow ExoScouts ended up on Mars: "We were on a camping trip when the Neos took over. Our Scout Master went to find out what was going on, but h.. he never came back." *Neo warriors arrive on Mars. *Typhonus, Phaeton's Battle Minister, had never previously seen a Neo warrior, though he had heard of them. *In addition to Typhonus, how many other generals dislike the Neo warriors? Typhonus sees them as an affront to Neosapien genetic superiority. **Typhonus's views of the Neo Warriors are similiar to the resentment shown towards the Neo Megas. The Neo Lords, Neo Warriors, and Neo Megas are viewed with resentment and distrust by the majority of the Neosapiens seen in the series. Furthermore, this resentment is first seen with the generals; setting an example for the rest of the officers. This becomes a severe problem later in the series as the rivalry undermines the chain of command and encourages both sides to overthrow Phaeton. **This behavior continues the views of superiority seen with the Alpha Neosapiens ("Scorched Venus, "Behind the Shield"). Both Algernon and the Neo Megas state that the Alphas are not intelligent enought to understand the GRAF Shield. *Able Squad arrives at the large underground complex, of which Marsala says, "I do not believe this portal is the work of Neo sapiens. In fact, it does not appear to be work of any type of human being." This episode is the first time the audience, and probably anyone in the show, has seen it. 37 24